Nachkriegsgedanken
by NickiR
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Lord Voldemort für immer besiegt. Doch was bedeutet das für die Zauberergemeinschaft? Ist die Welt jetzt eine Bessere? Wird von nun an alles gut? Dies scheint eine Frage des Blickwinkels zu sein. - Gedanken eines Aurors in einem Oneshot.


Nachkriegsgedanken

In Gedanken versunken rührte er in seinem Cappuccino. Er hörte das leise Knistern, wenn die Bläschen im Milchschaum zerplatzten und beobachtete, wie die weiße Masse sich langsam bräunlich verfärbte. Klimpernd stieß der Löffel an den Rand der Tasse.  
>Er seufzte. So früh am Morgen war es noch ruhig im Aurorenbüro des Zaubereiministeriums. Er kam gerne so früh. Das gab ihm Zeit in Ruhe nachzudenken. In der Hektik des Alltags, zwischen all seinen Kollegen, verflüchtigten sich die Gedanken oft, gingen verloren zwischen Belanglosigkeiten und dem üblichen Stress. Und gerade heute würde es hektisch werden im Ministerium.<p>

Er seufzte erneut und zog den Löffel aus der Tasse. Er ließ kleine Tropfen auf die braune Milchmasse herabfallen, wo sie dunkle Krater hinterließen.  
>Ja, heute würde man keine Zeit zum Nachdenken haben. Heute jährte sich die Schlacht um Hogwarts zum fünften Mal. Und das Ministerium ließ natürlich keine Gelegenheit aus, den Sieg über Voldemort zu zelebrieren. Ganz, als wäre es ihr Verdienst gewesen, dass nun endlich Frieden herrschte.<br>Er seufzte zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen, und ließ den Löffel klirrend in die Tasse gleiten. Frieden! Welch eine lächerliche Vorstellung im Leben eines Aurors. Vor fünf Jahren war er einer von ihnen geworden. Nach der denkwürdigen Schlacht waren so viele Plätze unbesetzt gewesen, und man hatte nicht so genau geschaut wie weit die Anwärter mit ihrer Ausbildung waren. Man brauchte Leute, die halfen die verstreuten Todesser einzufangen, die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Eine chaotische Welt neu zu ordnen.  
>Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Damals. Die Euphorie, als er hörte, dass Lord Voldemort besiegt sei. Der Unglaube, als man ihm die Stelle angeboten hatte. Der Stolz, dass er zu den Privilegierten gehörte, die halfen den Frieden aufzubauen. Damals war die Welt noch so einfach gewesen. Es gab das Gute und das Böse. Und das Böse war Voldemort. Ohne ihn hätte es nur noch Gutes geben sollen.<br>Er schnaubte. Er sollte doch froh sein, dass dies nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprochen hatte, dass dies nur das Traumbild eines Jungen und einer unterjochten Welt war, denn sonst wäre er nach nur wenigen Wochen wieder arbeitslos gewesen.

Er führte die Tasse an die Lippen und trank einen Schluck. Die Wärme erfüllte seinen Mund und der bittere Geschmack des Kaffees kitzelte an seinem Gaumen.  
>Seit er hier arbeitete hatte er so viele Schrecken gesehen, dass es nicht verwunderlich wäre den Glauben an das Gute ganz und gar aufzugeben. Die Leute waren verschwenderisch, unbedacht, rachsüchtig, habgierig, bösartig. Er sah es jeden Tag.<br>Doch der Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft sah es nicht. Sie verschlossen die Augen ganz einfach davor. Sie lebten wie im Rausch, seit fünf Jahren schon. Und niemand hatte Lust auf den Kater danach. Also feierte man weiter, immer weiter. Ein wilder Tanz auf den Ruinen der alten Welt.

Er hielt die Kaffeetasse mit beiden Händen und schwenkte sie vorsichtig hin und her. Der Milchschaum schwappte. Bäumte sich auf an der linken Seite, zog sich zurück und zog träge zur anderen Seite, um sich erneut aufzubäumen.  
>Er und seine Kollegen waren wie die Putzkolonne, deren Aufgabe es war, alles sauber zu halten, keine schmutzigen Geschichten durchsickern zu lassen. Niemand sollte merkten, dass es in dieser schönen, neuen Welt noch immer die alten, hässlichen Probleme gab. Es reichte ja, wenn sich eine kleine ausgewählte Gruppe mit der Realität befasste. Wenn sie die Bösewichte schnell genug zu packen bekamen und wegschlossen, musste niemand sich sorgen machen. Nur keine Furcht.<p>

Er sah zu der Uhr gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Es wurde Zeit. Gleich würde der Empfang im Foyer beginnen. Zu fehlen war keine Option. Schließlich war dies der Tag, der alles verändert hatte.  
>Er erhob sich langsam und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse. Die Welt war noch genauso gut oder schlecht wie noch vor fünf Jahren. Doch heute sollten sie feiern, dass sie es nicht mehr sahen.<p> 


End file.
